


Prove Your Worth

by hyperius



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Jason Todd, BAMF Tim Drake, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, Jason helps, Light Angst, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Wants To Prove Himself, jason todd has a dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperius/pseuds/hyperius
Summary: Ever since Tim became Robin, he has felt that the Bat’s have been holding him back. They're scared he’d face a fate similar to his predecessor.Tim wants to prove himself: prove he can be better, and luckily, he has some help to do it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	Prove Your Worth

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm kinda mixing YJ, Titan/Teen titan, and Outlaw stuff. Taking the best of everything to make this fic

Tim entered Mount Justice with a slight grimace. The mission went well, as usual. It’d be embarrassing if he didn’t, after all, since Dick keeps sending him on all the painfully easy missions. The missions made for the newer members of Young Justice, the young ones who don’t have the experience of life-and-death situations, and who have yet to grow used to the pain and terror of what they must endure.

That’s not him, though. Bruce, Batman, has taught him everything already. He’s survived countless Gotham nights: been hurt and hurt in turn.He’s survived the worst of Gotham, the Penguin, Two-Face, the… the Joker. He’s survived, he’s learned, and he knows damn well he should be on the more experienced teams, taking on harder missions. He’s not, though, because Dick isn’t letting him. Dick and Bruce. He knows they’re scared he’ll end up dead, like Jason.

Except Jason wasn’t dead, now was he?

He died, sure, but he came back. He’s alive, and now they’re too cowardly to get him back. Sure, he tried to murder Tim a few times… but the murder attempts have stopped and Jason has even apologized. Sure, the apology was terribly stuttered and nervous, but he took responsibility for his actions and he tried. Of course, Tim has not forgiven him, but he moved on. He tried to understand Jason better than the others, he tried to understand what the trauma of dying would do to a person - of waking up in the Lazarus pit with nothing but the taste of smoke in his mouth and betrayal in his heart. He tried, and Jason tried, and that’s why it kind of worked. That’s why _this_ kind of works.

Tim made an excuse to leave the team, locking the door to his room within the mountain. It was mostly barren, unlike his real room within the manor, but this one did it’s job for when he was too tired to go home, or felt the need to stay late. Besides, he was able to make these ‘special calls’ without fear of peeping eyes. 

His burner phone only ringed twice before he heard the gruff, “Yello,” from the other side. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Jason.”

“Replacement!” The tone increased with mock cheer, and he could practically imagine the sardonic smile on the other man’s face, “How was your little mission?”

“Same as always,” he sighed, “That’s why we’re doing this.”

“Y’know, going behind everyone’s back and working with a villain to get intel, only to dramatically reveal it at a later date in a pathetic attempt to prove your worth is like, the most Bat thing you can do, right?”

“…Yes.”

“Cool,” Jason noisily slurped his beer, “I got some stuff, nothing too juicy though.”

“What do you have then?”

“Mm, there’s a recruitment going on.”

“Recruitment?”

“Yeah, for _The Light_ , I think it’s called. Pretty lame name, huh?”

“I, uh, yeah, sure. Jason, that’s not little news. That’s big news. Bigger, at least.”

“Oh,” Jason sniffed, “There’s also gonna be a little gang war heading over from Gotham to Coast City. I have dinner with Black Mask tomorrow, so I’ll learn more then.”

Tim paused, blinked, tried to collect his thoughts. That was a lot to take in, all that, but more specifically, dinner with Black Mask? “Like a date?”

“Yes like a date - no! Dumbass, as business partners.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, ‘oh.’ Bro, that’s so gross. Why would you say that?”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.”

“You better be. Dating Black Mask - fuck you, man, I’m better than that and you know it.”

“I know, I know, I was wrong-“ There was a knocking on the door, and immediately Tim quieted his voice, “I gotta go. Talk to you later.”

“Bye bye, babybird.”

Tim shut the phone, quickly stuffing it under his pillow before racing to the door, swinging it open with a little smile, “Hey Dick, what’s up?”

“Were you talking to someone?”

“Nope.”

Dick’s eyes narrowed, “So you were just talking to yourself?”

“Yep.” Clearly, his brother didn’t believe him, but he didn’t care right now. Him and Jason, they were on to something big. Something that will finally allow him to show Dick and Bruce he doesn’t need to be babied anymore. That’s all that mattered, (and maybe, getting along better with his predecessor, earning his respect and almost forming a sort of bond… then that mattered too), “What do you want, Dick?”

Letting out a little huff, Dick quickly moved past Tim’s suspicious behavior… at least for right now, “We’re having a team dinner. Care to join us?”

“Uh, sure,” Tim stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him, “What’re we having?”

“Pizza,” Lots and lots of pizza, “Garth placed the order.”

“So one of everything?”

“Pretty much,” Dick laughed, resting his arm around Tim’s shoulder, “It’s why we let him order.”

They made it out into the main room, the rest of the team chatting happily. Kon and Bart looked over when Tim entered, both boys perking up before Bart waved his friend over.

Tim slid out of Dick’s hold, walking over to his friends and ignoring the way Dick kept watch. Stupid, overprotective brother.

“Hey guys.”

“Robin,” Bart grinned, “Where’d you disappear to?”

“Oh, you know, secretly working with an A-List villain is all.”

Kon snorted before rolling his eyes, “Sure you are ,” He took a bite of his pizza, “If you don’t wanna say anything, I won’t force it.”

Bart stared before stuffing half his slice of pizza into his mouth, staring at Tim with narrowed eyes. He’s suspicious, maybe even a bit contemplative, but luckily he isn’t talking. At least not yet.

“You know you can tell us,” Kon cocked his hip and raised a brow, “We’ll support you.”

Tim tried not to smile. He knows they will, but technically, he did tell them and they didn’t believe him, so that’s their own fault, “I know. It’s fine, I’m not doing anything horrible.”

“Ok, if you say so.”

Really, Tim feels he should be offended that no one believes him when he says he isn’t up to no good, except they have good reason to believe it. He’s a Bat, and as much as Tim hates to admit it, the Bat’s are probably the least trustworthy heroes around. Tim isn’t much better, and he’s self aware enough to admit it. Dick, on the other hand, may not be.

The team chattered happily, regaling each other with their experiences on their missions, attempting to challenge one another on who took the biggest risk and who performed the bravest tasks.

Tim didn’t partake the the teasing and taunts, though, his mind too preoccupied on what Jason had said, and on what his next course of action will be. _Others_ noticed his silence.

Dick watched as his little brother excused himself after the dinner, exiting to retreat back to his room. He frowned, looking over at Kon, “What’s wrong with him?”

The clone shrugged, “Don’t know. He’s not talking about it.”

“Does he ever?”

“Hardly ever,” Kon snorted. Him and the younger Robin began to bond not so long ago, but a close friendship easily blooming between the two souls. They learned to trust each other, but that still changes nothing when it came to talking about emotions or schemes. Tim just didn’t. He holds all his dirty little secrets close to his heart, then smiles in your face like an angel. He’s good, of course, one of the best - but he’s no angel.

Dick let out a breath, “Guess I’ll have to do a little digging.”

“Or you could trust him.”

“I do,” Dick smiled kindly, “That’s why I have to do a little digging.”

Kon stared at his friend, mouth twisted into a frown, “I will never understand you Bats.”

“Yeah, we’re a pretty complicated crew,” Dick spoke with pride, however, and that only went to confuse the poor clone more. Who actually wants to be complicated? Wouldn’t that just cause more issues? It certainly effects their relationships, he means - just look at Batman! The hero could hardly keep a steady friendship.

But, if thats the life they like, then so be it.

* * *

Jason sat down with Black Mask at his little table, prepared to discuss their business plan and only their business plan. Like, _what the fuck, Tim_? Why would he even think that _that_ was an option? Jason deserves way better than Black Mask, and Roman is just… icky.

Crossing his legs, Jason leaned back in his chair oozing power. He smiled behind his mask at Black Mask, “So, gang war?”

“Yes,” Black Mask leaned forward, fingers lacing, “Want in?”

“On pointless violence? Pass,” Jason leaned forward then, tilting his head forward, “That is, unless there’s a reason.”

Jason could practically hear Black Mask purr, smile pulling at his lips. It made Jason’s skin crawl, god, this man is a creep, “There is.”

Silence hung heavily in the air, and Jason was sure it Black Mask assumed the silence was making some for of anticipation, but to Jason, it’s only a source of irritation. He scowled, not that Roman could see it behind his mask, “And?”

Roman’s grin widened, “It’s a distraction.”

“…ok. For?” Gods, how could anyone do business with this man? The constant guessing games are just damn annoying. If he wasn’t doing this for Tim, he’d put a bullet between Black Mask’s eyes already. But no, no, they need this information, and he’s trying to make it up to Tim for trying to murder him those few times. So, ugh, he needs needs to bite his tongue and play the good Crime Lord.

“We’re going to burn the city down, so the heroes will come deal with the war. The big heroes, more specifically, and they’ll be leaving their little playthings behind, so,” his voice rose with glee, “We’re going to break in and to kidnap the little fuckers! They’ll sell for such a wonderfully high price, I already have some buyers.”

Oh. Oh, _oh_ _shit_. That’s certainly not what Jason was expecting walking into this meeting, “No offense,” full offense, “But you can hardly beat Robin. How do you expect to beat a full team?”

“I have my allies,” Roman chuckled, something dark and nasty lingering in his tone, “A few rogues here, a few rogues there.”

“Ah,” Rogues… He knows it’s probably not Harley or Ivy, he can’t imagine Black Mask successfully working with Joker - but maybe. Maybe Two-Face too, and the Penguin? Probably a few Rogues outside of Gotham too, maybe Lex? Ra’s?

“Want in?”

 _No_ , “Sure,” he leaned back again, thrumming his hand against his arm. He didn’t like this, not at all, “Sounds like a fun time.” He needs to warn Tim. Hell, he needs to put aside his little vendetta against Bruce and warn Batman. He doesn’t hurt kids, not now that he has his mind back. Kids don’t deserve it, kids shouldn’t face the consequences, the pain, brought on by the adults. The adults who bring in child soldiers to fight their battle as they sit back and watch them bleed - fucking hell. Going after kids, that’s such a dirty low, a low he thought only Joker would stoop to. This is Gotham, though, so why is he even surprised?

“Wonderful!” Black Mask fell back to lounge comfortably in his chair, “I’m excited to have you joining us for this business opportunity.”

Business _opportunity_ , as if it’s a trade of goods rather than people - kids. Fucking hell, Jason can’t wait to murder this bitch.

The meeting continued on, Jason forcing himself to hide his anger and homicidal rage as he continued to speak with Roman. Once the meeting was finally finished, Red Hood quickly excused himself, doing everything in his power not to shoot everyone as he jumped from the balcony, shooting out his grapple gun and all but flying away from the horrid building.

He needs to warn Tim now. He needs to- fuck, he dropped into the alleyway that was hiding his motorcycle. He took off before he was fully seated, tires screeching as he turned out of the alley way and began to head toward Happy Harbor.

He’s not gonna let anyone kidnap his replacement.

* * *

“I can’t believe you did that.”

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

Tim rolled his eyes with a smile, and Kon laughed softly. Megan was shaking her head, “It was a bit much.”

“Hm,” Dick smiled briefly before shrugging, “Nah, I was just feeling the aster.”

“I think you mean disaster.”

“No!” Dick pulled back, hand flying to rest over his heart in an overdramatic display of betrayal, “How could you even say that?!”

The team continued to bicker, Dick feeling well justified in his use of hacking, but the others, perhaps, less so. Tim quietly pulled away from the group, heading to his room eager to hear back from Jason. He didn’t get too far before he was stopped.

“Dude,” Bart frowned, arms crossed, “What’re you doing?”

“Nothing!” Tim frowned, hands raising in a placating manner, “Bart, trust me. I’m fine.”  
The speedster shook his head in disbelief, “I want to, but you’re acting suspicious as heck, dude, and I want to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” Bart knows better, if his friend - if any of the bats - don’t want to get caught they won’t. Which means that whatever Tim is doing is bad enough that it’s getting to him, and making him careless, or he just doesn’t care about getting caught. With Tim, it could be either.

“It’s not stupid,” Tim sighed, “I promise you, it is nothing rash or stupid.” Bart gave him a look, and Tim bit the inside of his cheek, “I promise, I will go to you if I need help, but I won’t.”

“Ok,” Bart clapped Tim’s shoulder. It’s probably, hopefully, the latter, maybe it’s even just normal teenage hormonal stuff and not actually a big deal! He doubts it, though, “See you later!”

Tim excused himself, rolling his eyes. That should keep Bart off his trail for a little while, at least. He quickly entered his room, locking the door before turning and freezing. Red Hood, Jason Todd, was on his bed reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , seemingly unbothered when he looked up and smiled, “Hey Replacement.”

“Jason, I, what?”

“Couldn’t wait for the call, what I have to tell you is important.”

“How did you get in here?! What if you get caught?!”

Jason cocked a brow, “Seriously? The security here is horrible. And, it’s worth the risk. Tim, you’re in danger. Your whole team is in danger.”

_Well, shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop down and leave a comment!


End file.
